Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a method for controlling a communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Regarding communication between two communication apparatuses each having two types of wireless communication functions, a technology is now known of using a first wireless communication function to exchange therebetween a parameter for a second wireless communication function, and thereby achieving easy establishment of wireless connection via the second wireless communication function. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-124409 discloses that an image capturing apparatus acquires wireless LAN setting information from an access point by using non-contact communication and sets the acquired wireless LAN setting information to a storage unit.
In some cases, it is not desirable that when two communication apparatuses perform wireless communication by using a predetermined parameter, another communication apparatus joins in this wireless communication by using the same parameter. However, in the case of the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-124409, a plurality of image capturing apparatuses can acquire same wireless LAN setting information by performing non-contact communication with an access point, and therefore this disclosure cannot address the aforementioned problem.